Sar1ta
Sar1ta is a former operator on the server taken over by Scorpion, in the Link Arc, in the first season of Virtis Tales. As an operator, she is friends with other former operators, such as SGS6B, (nicknamed Seth) and Blue. Biography After Scorpion's army took over, they established a base and saved rebels by bringing them to it. One day Blue goes out to find rebels, and meets Dr_P3, and saves his life by letting him on the only minecart out of the train station they get cornered at. P3 arrives at the next stop and is quickly rescued by Seth and Sar1ta and go to the underground base, revealing to him that they are the former operators he's searching for. Seth asks P3 to help with their plan to assault Scorpion's base, and Sar1ta explains the rebels they've rescued are too afraid and doubtful. P3 agrees and he meets a base member called Peet_er who plans to fight with them. Sometime later they finish preparing, and Dr_P3, SGS6B, Sar1ta and Peet_er use boats and invisibility potions to raid Scorpions base, and advance toward the his throne room, all the while a fifth intruder climbs to the room's roof on the outside. The invisibility potions wear off and the four burst into the room, held at gunpoint by army members with bows and plague arrows. The fifth intruder bursts in through the ceiling, and crashes to the floor injured, and turns out to be Blue, having survived earlier. Scorpion decides that they are capable fighters and decides to spare them to take them for initiation instead of killing them. Seth then tries attacking Scorpion with his sword, and is promptly shot through the head by a guard, killing him instantly. Blue however recovers the plague arrow used to kill Seth, and shoots Scorpion, dooming him to die. Then she, Blue Dr_P3, and Peet_er, are stripped of their weapons and armour by Scorpion's guards, and sent off to initation camp in a cage tied to a horse. Meanwhile, Scorpion's chair is turned into a life support machine; a dispenser above it constantly shooting healing potions, to keep him alive and constantly delay his death after contracting the plague from being shot by Blue. At the camp, Sar1ta blames Blue for getting them captured, but defends himself by saying somebody had to do it. The four, and many other prisoners, are cuffed and placed in formation, and a guard announces to them that they will be held in cells until either submitting to Scorpion's rule, or being forcibly turned. Peet_er somewhat blames Blue too, but defends him at times, but Sar1ta convinces him to take her side. ]] Later, Sar1ta tells P3 and Blue of a collaborative escape in the works, planned by all the inmates, and should try to find anything to aid it, all the while still blaming Blue, and now P3, and swaying Peet_er to believe her. Blue and P3 find an inmate serving water, and takes some with the intention of using it to swim out of the cell after puncturing a two-block hole in the wall. Sar1ta and Peet_er cause a distraction by getting two inmates to agree to fight, so they won't notice P3 and Blue digging out the wall. Blue digs a two block gap in his cell wall facing the outside, and pours the water, with every inmate escaping out this way. The scene turns into chaos as every inmate runs from the flying guards, using lightning and plague arrows. Sar1ta ends up electrocuted and shot in the head, killing her. A guard manages to shoot Blue in the leg with a plague arrow, dooming him. Peet_er notices this, and having joined her side, decides to abandon Blue declaring it as karma. P3 saves Blue nonetheless. In the Virtis Tales finale: ''Blackout, when the server is restored, Sar1ta and SGS6B are restored, apologising to Blue. Blue forgives them, and gives Dr_P3 operating powers. Category:Characters